


Nepeta Leijon User's Manual

by achromaticBibliophile



Series: Homestuck Unit Manuals [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Mentions of Murder, Shenanigans, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromaticBibliophile/pseuds/achromaticBibliophile
Summary: Folks welcome back again to the latest installment of WHAT PUMPKIN’S release line of its HOMESTUCK UNITS, crafted with love and care in the image of their literary counterparts to give you that wish fulfilment desire to befriend the whole lot of them. If we’re as familiar with the TROLL HEMOSPECTRUM as we hope you are, you’re probably already aware who’s next on the ROYGBIV section: None other than NEPETA LEIJON, mighty huntress, shipper supreme, and the ROGUE OF HEART. She’s of course ready to pounce into action and we’re sure you’ll be simply delighted with her presence, but this doesn’t mean sweet, precious, ferocious Nepeta isn’t without her struggles. Or a desire to stalk, hunt, and devour prey. So ya know, the whole manual business, helping to provide guidelines on UNITS, various settings, problems that could arise, and the like. If you’re not familiar with it, but we hope that you’re one of our previous clients and this is now an old, tattered hat to you. Ruined of course, whether by steady years of use or an irritate pet chomping down on it like Mcgruff on crime, but a beloved head accessory none-the-less.
Series: Homestuck Unit Manuals [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nepeta Leijon User's Manual

**Nepeta Leijon User’s Manual**

Folks welcome back again to the latest installment of WHAT PUMPKIN’S release line of its HOMESTUCK UNITS, crafted with love and care in the image of their literary counterparts to give you that wish fulfilment desire to befriend the whole lot of them. If we’re as familiar with the TROLL HEMOSPECTRUM as we hope you are, you’re probably already aware who’s next on the ROYGBIV section: None other than NEPETA LEIJON, mighty huntress, shipper supreme, and the ROGUE OF HEART. She’s of course ready to pounce into action and we’re sure you’ll be simply delighted with her presence, but this doesn’t mean sweet, precious, ferocious Nepeta isn’t without her struggles. Or a desire to stalk, hunt, and devour prey. So ya know, the whole manual business, helping to provide guidelines on UNITS, various settings, problems that could arise, and the like. If you’re not familiar with it, but we hope that you’re one of our previous clients and this is now an old, tattered hat to you. Ruined of course, whether by steady years of use or an irritate pet chomping down on it like Mcgruff on crime, but a beloved head accessory none-the-less. 

**Legal Asscovering Agenda**  
So, just to lay down the ground rules and answer any moral/ethical questions one might have, all HOMESTUCK UNITS are homegrown, ecto-biology created individuals all capable of rational thought, expression of self and existence, and personality. No humans, animals, insects, plants, aliens, etc. were harmed in the making of these individuals and no mindscrewing of innocent individuals like a cheap sci-fi series occurred either. Not only do our units look like their comic counterparts, but they think and act like them as well! How we achieved this is waaay too technical and complex and frankly boring to describe so I’m just gonna say this: We did it, there was green slime involved, and now we have these guys. Look you can prostrate in front of us and weep tears of joy later, right now I have a manual to monologue while the fresh meat-I mean newest employee {I can see you rolling your eyes Emma} faithfully transcribes my words for your reading pleasure.   
This however doesn’t mean that your unit might not have a negative reaction to learning that they were created with the sole purpose of replicating their fictional persona from a webcomic {Last time we tried to explain the situation to a prototype...eh, that’s not important and nobody died so it’s fine. Yes Emma, I know our lab got wrecked and you were terrified, so were half of the other guys}. So when the time comes to have the sit down to explain the birds, bees, and ecto-biology machines to them, be patient, kind, and preferably in a situation where physical harm isn’t a concern.  
So yeah, back to the moral stuff so our lawyers are happy with us. While a majority of our beloved cast are around the 13 YEAR OLD marker, {or 6 SWEEPS OLD in the case of the TROLLS}, WP has taken the liberty to adjust the UNITS ages to a more appropriate and less creepy 21 years {10 SWEEPS}. This is in part due to unfortunate implications and situations that may arise with users interacting with our units, who would have been underaged individuals. Also in part because it is really sketchy when you unbox a literal teenager from our shipping. It’s weird enough doing it to an adult, a kid makes it even more squiwcky. Don’t fret and wail at the thought of your problematic fav no longer being exactly how you envisioned them (they probably don’t as they are anyway), their personalities are unchanged and this age change has been done with both you and the unit’s favor in mind. It also allows the unit to have more freedom in their new life with you, such as driving a car, getting a job, going to Nickel Shot Night, ect. Oh yeah, your UNIT is totally capable of getting a job {Keeping it is another story…} if they so desire and can greatly assist you in the running of your household, but we nor you run slave labor so don’t be an ass. We’ll list out some possibilities for each in case you and your new chum decide to flip through the classifieds or troll around some sites one day.  
And since every single one of those damn shippers want to know, yes your UNIT has fully anatomical parts associated with their species and gender and NO we here at WP are not going to describe the intricacies of TROLL genitalia for you. What’s in their pants is their own business {unless they want to show you}. The normal rules of society still apply: no non-con touching, no groping, and no otherwise inappropriate touching or actions without their explicit consent. {Good luck trying to use coercion on any of them anyway, you HAVE read the webcomic right? These guys can get violent fast and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself}. However, romance waits for neither man nor troll and our UNITS are fully capable of developing feelings for others, whether it’s another UNIT, the people around them, and even you. {Another reason for the age up too}. They can be romanced if you so desire but we recommend that you wait on this until they learn the whole “You’re fictional constructs from a webcomic given life, blah blah blah” since that can be a breach of trust and lead to relationship issues galore {Jeez Emma this is getting boring can’t we skip to the good stuff? I’m sure the readers are thinking the same thing.}   
Good news folks, we’re just about done with all this legal asscovering according to Emma {and for once those were her words not mine!} and we’ll be right on the road shortly! Just remember:   
We here at WHAT PUMPKIN are not responsible for any BLOODSHED, MAIMING, MUTILATION, SICK FIRES, CHAOS, and/or SHENANIGANS that may occur with the purchase of our products! As the user of our amazing service, you’re responsible for the CARE, WELLBEING, and SAFETY of your UNIT and any failure to properly tend to them will lead to UNFORTUNATE IMPLICATIONS and even REMOVAL of your UNIT. Any and all DAMAGE that may occur to your, your property, and others will likewise be attributed to you. Now, onto the good shit! Take it away Emma!

 **Unit Information**  
Unit Name: Nepeta Leijon  
Additionally Answers to: AC, Nep, Leijon, Kitty troll, the ferocious hunter, kittycat shipper cave girl {Last one isn’t recommended too much}  
Species: Troll  
Blood Hue: Olive  
Classpect: Rogue of Heart {Our helpful **Classpect** section should hopefully answer any questions you want to pose to us.}  
Age: 21 years/10 sweeps  
Date of birth/hatchday: December 13th {Day of the Horse baby and Sagittarius in honor of the Meowrails! Bet ya can’t guess which zodiac we gave to a certain sweaty troll with busted horn and teeth.}  
Trolltag:  arsenicCatnip [AC] 

**Your Unit comes with the following**  
One set of normal clothes {With that oversized green coat, gotta have those overly long sleeves to mask Nepeta’s deadly claws!}  
One set of Derse pajamas  
One blue cat shaped hat and matching fake kitty tail {What, did you think we’d forget these things?}  
One olive drawing tablet computer {How does this humble bit of tech serve as a computer itself? Alternia might be a shitty planet full of oppression, violence, and other crap, but it’s a technologically advanced one by far.}  
One indigo palmhusk  
One pair of simple, retractable Claw Gloves {Which are automatically equipped on our girl, she’s gotta be ready for any encounters of unsuspecting pray or prey encountering the unsuspecting her!}  
One pair of Action Claws {Barbed, armed, and dangerous folks!}  
One painter’s palette with assorted paintbrushes  
Assorted collection of paints {Primarily red, black, white and a few other colors that fit to Nepeta’s colorscheme.}  
A teapot, teacups, and teabags of various flavors {Carefully cushions and packaged to avoid breakage in transit. We’re not replacing them tho if they arrive damaged. We did our part, no refunds.}  
One POUNCE DE LEON UNIT {One of our rare LUSII UNITS available for the market and a little on the dangerous scale of things but she should hopefully blend in better to a domestic life than say CRABDAD or, god forbid, SPIDERMOM. Still, be careful as she’s a massive white feline creature that’s protective of her child but should adjust well to the new environment. Litterbox not included.}

 **Unit’s Setting**  
Friendly (Default)  
Naive (Default)  
Silly (Default)  
Deadly   
Insightful  
Lonely (Locked)  
Furious Locked)

FRIENDLY is pretty self-explanatory, Nepeta is one of the sweetest in our TROLL lineup, both currently out and on who we have in the works. She’s always got a cheerful smile on her lips and adores spending time with her friends, a group she’ll gladly include you in once she gets to know you. She’ll be delighted to chat and roleplay with you and others, happy to have the change to interact with a person face to face after a lifetime of seclusion and only the brief happiness of hanging out with her friends during a life-or-death game. This setting will make it easy to befriend her and she will be quite the cheerful lass, ready to meet others and get involved in their favorite activities as well as sharing her own interests with them.  
Despite growing up on the utter hellscape that was Alternia, Nepeta has her NAIVE moments as well. Due to her desire to remain positive, she may often overlook some of the more dangerous or negative qualities in life, though she’s more than capable of handling the former. This includes being frustrated of being prevented in joining in FLARPing groups by her concerned moirail, either forgetting about the multitude of deaths and injuries that can occur or being overconfident in her abilities. Things may fly over her head at times, though this can also be explained by her isolation growing up and only having social contact via technology for the majority of her life. Luckily, she’s fast to catch up with things and will be more than capable of holding her own for the majority of things. Just be prepared to clarify things for her if she happens to have any questions.   
Nepeta also has her SILLY side to her too, often in correlation to her FRIENDLY setting as she goofs off with some of her closest companions. This will often result in her acting a little goofy, perhaps copying POUNCE DE LEON’S at times or doing other feline activities, frequently roleplaying even in normal conversations with those she’s close to, and other such things. She also has the habit of pouncing on her friends, tackle hugging them at the drop of a hat and catching them off guard at time. WARNING: If you’re easily bruised or not a fan of unexpected hugs, even from people you’re close to, you may need to set some rules out with Nepeta. She’ll listen to you and agree to give you more warning if she wants to give a quick hug and will hopefully turn down her strength with them as well.   
Now for all of Nepeta’s FRIENDLY and SILLY nature, she’s also quite DEADLY when the situation calls for it. Her upbringing on Alternia has made her a lean, mean fighting and hunting machine, tracking down her prey in the wilds of a planet full of violence. Now, she’s not going to go around hurting people, but when she has to go on the defense against attackers, she’s ready and willing to handle things with her claws in order to protect herself and others. **WARNING:** When she gets like this, its highly recommended that you find a way to defuse the situation if things get too vicious, though she’s more than capable of handling herself. Having EQUIUS ZAHHAK will help her calm down following the fight.   
Even though she may appear as a simple shipper catgirl, Nepeta is actually very INSIGHTFUL when it comes to situations and her friends. She can easily figure out a tactical situation when she’s in a battle, though she relies on her instincts quite a bit. Nepeta has quite a head for a relationship as well and, as much as she loves to theorize and ship, she’s able to notice subtle details and interactions to understand a new development. She has the chance to surprise you with her comments from something as slight as a new addition to your routine, so don’t underestimate her.  
What’s this, you cry in shock and horror, how can dear, sweet, precious Nepeta have a LONELY setting? The girl who lost her original hive, was forced to live in a cave far from society and all her friends, especially her moirail? Really people, really. It doesn’t come up very often and when there’s others around, Nepeta is her normal delightful and purring self, but when she’s left on her own for long portions of time, she can become morose and saddened by her lot in life. Granted, she’s now on a planet where there aren’t killer robotic drones flying around and a generally less violent population that she can befriend, yet its hard to overcome the past. **WARNING:** It’s heavily encouraged to get Nepeta involved with a therapist in order for her to improve her mental health and begin the long road to dealing with depression. It’s recommended to have several other UNITS around, especially some of her friends such as EQUIUS ZAHHAK, TAVROS NITRAM, ARADIA MEGIDO, TEREZI PYROPE, and KARKAT VANTAS, but nothing beats actual professional help. Spending personal time with her will help as well, just being a supportive person and friend in her life will make a difference.   
Now, it goes without saying that Nep’s got a FURIOUS side to her too, something she’ll only unleash in moments of pure anger and desperation. She’d normally save it for times during a treacherous hunt against massive prey, but she will also leap at the chance to attack someone who poses a threat to her friends or someone who hurt them, like in the case of GAMZEE MAKARA. Unfortunately, she can often lash out without taking things into account and can be caught off guard when in this state, so it’s best to be wary. Getting her to calm down will be easier said than done, as it’s usually she’s got good reason to be pissed and on the warpath, but getting EQUIUS ZAHHAK involved will usually get her to settle. **WARNING:** If you are the target to Nepeta’s rage, either run for your life or drop dead right where you are. Either way you’re not going to get out of it unscathed. WHAT PUMPKIN is not responsible for any injuries or damage that may occur to you, your belongings, or property. Especially when it’s more than likely you deserve her righteous fury.

 **Blood Hue**  
This little section here is where I extrapolate info and ideas conveyed in the webcomic proper and our handy dandy Extended Zodiac’s quiz in order to discuss how a TROLL UNIT’S Blood Hue can affect lifespan, powers/abilities, and the like. Not saying that it will tick all the boxes for every character, but most tend to have a some similarity to what’s listed here. If you want further info than what we’ve got, you’ve got two hands and hopefully access to the Internet. Olive bloods may lack any supernatural or psychic abilities that any trolls lower than them may have, but that doesn’t mean they’re defenseless. These folks are tough as nails, durable, and always ready to throw down when the situation calls for it. They tend to be more agile and strong than the warmer side of the spectrum, making them fairly dangerous, some even going into the assination business. While Nepeta isn’t in that career path, she’s certainly a lot more vicious than her sweet personality and face would imply, hiding her sharp claws until she’s ready to lash out.   
Being in the middle of the hemospectum’s range, Nepeta’s got a pretty good life span, ranging anywhere from sixty to eighty sweeps. Which conks out to well over a hundred when we translate that to human years, so she’s got quite the life ahead of her, no doubt to be full of excitement and friendship. Now, this isn’t that long when you compare it to those on the higher side of the spectrum, so you can expect a bit of angst between her and EQUIUS ZAHHAK potential as the years keep running and don’t stop coming. Now, while there is considerable effort into figuring out how to create QUEST BEDS/SLABS in order to get that sweet, conditional immortality for our favorite not GODTIER folks, it’s still in the works. And we of course do not indorse suicide or murder in order for Nepeta to reach a fully realized ROGUE OF HEART for that longer life either, but having it as a backup should you not have a LIFE player at the ready. Remember WHAT PUMPKIN monitors the health and status of the various UNITS out in the field and we will touch base to make check ins should we notice sudden, terminal changes.   
When it comes to susceptibility from trolls with mind control and chucklevoodoo abilities, it is likely that Nepeta has a bit stronger resistance due to her blood being near the middle. However, various ghost versions of herself were easily controlled by the combined efforts of VRISKA SERKET and ARANEA SERKET, though the former admits that the latter was responsible for much of it. Nepeta could therefore be control by someone with better understanding of their abilities and a great deal of willpower to fight against Nepeta’s own ample supply. Nepeta’s experiences with SGRUB and her death at the hands of GAMZEE MAKARA would give ample supply of trauma for an experienced chucklevoodoo practitioner and even someone with only basic understanding of them could overwhelm her if they keep pushing hard enough. Still, Nepeta won’t go down without a fight, but it’s recommended that you get an EQUIUS ZAHHAK UNIT in order to help comfort her should she ever have a brush with a purple blood. 

**Classpect**  
_Starting our usual break from the traditional manual, I’ll be outlining the combination that a player’s class and aspect has on the powers granted to them via SBURB/SGRUB. With as little interruption as possible hopefully._   
I don’t speak for the big man, but I for one respect you fully, both in terms of abilities and the way you can try and make my life miserable should I push too far.   
_You’re too kind. Moving on. The class is a player’s title, which challenges personal growth as well as outlining the way they can use the powers granted to them via their aspect, one of twelve themes that make up the foundation of the game._  
_Now, a Rogue is someone capable of stealing through or stealing their aspect, similar to a Thief, but there’s a key difference between the two. Rogues “steal their aspect, or steal from their aspect for the betterment of others”, focusing their efforts to support those around them, making them the passive counterpart to the Thief stealing for their sole benefit. Heart focuses not only on the physical element of said organ and the emotional and romantic connections related to it, but also souls and the concept of identity, making “heart and soul” a more literal concept when applied to a Heart player._  
_Nepeta as the Rogue of Heart thus has the capability to steal or steal through Heart, whether emotions or souls depending on the context, in order to support her friends and allies. Of course, Nepeta never went GODTIER during the course of her session, but she was already using these abilities in subtle ways, such as her use of a shipping wall and trying to matchmake amongst her friends. This would not only provide them with hopefully stable relationships and support, but also save them in the long run from the unfortunate Alternian standards of reproduction, which would lead to the deaths of those without a romantic partner to contribute to the future generations. Its possible that if Nepeta were to go GODTIER later on, she would be capable of actually robbing souls and emotions from others in order to defend and support her comrades, although we’ve yet to figure out the way to carefully construct the required components to achieve this. Nor do we encourage suicide in the effort to achieve it either. Still, should it ever become capable of acquiring this lofty title and its corresponding powers, we will contact you so that it can at least serve as a possible revival in worst case situations._  
_Well, I believe I’ve said my piece for now and will turn the narrative back to Hussie. Once he and Hal stop arguing over whether what inane topic they delved into this time..._

 **Potential Jobs**  
Just like the rest of out UNITS, we’ve been putting our heads together in order to figure out some potential jobs for Neps should she decide to get involved with the job market.   
_Huntress_  
Well less of a job, more a hobby and putting meat on the table, Nepeta puts those stalking and pouncing skills to work, hunting down animals in the wilderness with relative ease and accompanied by Pounce. Of course, a hunting license is always a good thing to have, included in that hefty folder of documents included with the manual, aren’t we nice. Unless she’s willing to part with the pelts after a lengthy hunt, as well as properly treating those suckers cause they’d stink and rot otherwise, the most you’ll get is deliciously fresh meat for your meals, but she’s doing her part to contribute to the household! She’s probably going to do this on occasion regardless of what other job she could pursue so don’t be surprised to see her drop in with a hefty buck behind her. Hope you aren’t a vegetarian.   
_Relationship Counselor_  
Now this career will likely require further studies, experience, and credentials, but Nepeta has a passion for romance and problem solving. Human relationships with our rather narrow definition of romance might be a bit out of her depth at the moment, but Nepeta has plenty of shipping experience to best analyze a situation to try and figure out how a couple works. Once she’s got a fancy piece of paper and considerable amount of debt, ah our education system, Dr. Leijon will be ready with an attentive ear as she helps her clients deal with emotional turmoil, relationship woes, and more in the effort to help them improve their romance.  
_Gym Instructor/Personal Trainer_  
Again, probably need some credentials for this one, but WHAT PUMPKIN is confidence in Nepeta’s winning charm and physicality to prove herself a great fitness instructor. Years of running and hunting through the woods have helped her hone herself and she’s ready to spread the joy of athleticism to others. For a paycheck of course. She might need to familiarize herself with fitness equipment a bit, but in no time she’ll be training with the best of them, offering encouragement and tips to her clients, pushing them to push themselves while keeping them from suffering burn out. Some knowledge on nutrition and first aid will also be a huge plus should Nepeta try to pursue this outlet.

 **Unlocking Your Unit**  
**WARNING:** While she’s not a cruel person, Nepeta can get violent when she’s on the defense, so its highly recommended that you take our advice and select one of the suggested options to get her safely out. As usual, WHAT PUMPKIN is not responsible for any harm or damage that may occur to you or your property should you not listen to our warnings. No skin off our back if you don’t listen. Just yours most likely.  
**Option One**  
Give a polite call to Nepeta and express an interest in roleplaying with her. Nepeta adores a good rp session, especially with someone in person, and will be more than willing to rip her way out of the box. A Schrodinger’s cat no more, she will be very much alive and happy to play with you, perhaps even miming out her actions in her sheer delight to bond with another person.  
**Option Two**  
Declare your passion for shipping and desire to sketch out the favorite ships in your armada. While the reference might fly over her head initially, Nepeta will be excited to discuss various human and troll media with you and delving into the different relationships showcased in each one. Be prepared for a lengthy discussion about TROLL quadrants, the application of them into human bonds, and perhaps even sharing some media between two cultures. And maybe some cuddling from POUNCE DE LEON, she’s going to want to stretch her legs as well.  
**Option Three**  
Now, we’re back to the vanilla option offered so far back at the very start of this whole thing: Politely ask if Nepeta would like to remove herself from the box and introduce yourself to her. She’s one of the few trolls we can give a guarantee on that she will cheerfully accept this offer, so long as you speak very clearly and don’t try to manhandle the box in your own effort to get her out. She’s more than capable of slicing that tape open herself better than a box cutter.

 **Relationships with Other Units**  
WHAT PUMPKIN returning back with the 101 on Nepeta’s bonds with her friends and associates, both human and trolls. Now, if you want the Full Monty we suggest that you turn your attention to the HOMESTUCK webcomic, tedious as it will be to get through the entire thing. Otherwise, you’ll have to supplement your knowledge with our cliff notes version, as well as our notes and theories about how some of the folks who had little to no contact during the course of the original content.

 _Humans_  
**John Egbert**  
Unfortunately, there’s not much of a relationship we can talk about between these two, as Nepeta never contacted John during the time she was alive while he was working on SBURB. There is however a brief time that the two met up in dreambubbles and worked together with VRISKA SERKET in order to search for a legendary weapon capable of defeating LORD ENGLISH in his destruction of the dreambubbles. Now, they didn’t talk much, partially because Nepeta remained silent during her brief tenure on the questing group, but they got along well enough to work together. She eventually flew away with SOLLUX CAPTOR and FEFERI PEIXES and her RETCON counterpart never got the change to chat with John either. Still, WHAT PUMPKIN is giving its two cents that we’re expecting a great friendship between these two to blossom once they can properly meet up and introduce themselves. Nepeta will be happy to finally have the chance to talk and bond with him, no longer stressed by the struggles of the game and being a ghost, and John will be pleased to talk to her as well. The fact that they’re both kinda silly will give them a bonding point, Nepeta having to deal with some of John’s pranks no doubt but its a small price to pay in the quest for friendship.   
**Rose Lalonde**  
Surprisingly, we do have a tiny bit of context on the relationship between Nepeta and Rose. Nepeta contacted Rose several times, trying to get in contact with Rose’s sprite JASPERSPRITE as they had become friends and Rose would be quite teasing towards her queries to speak with the cat-sprite. At one point, she admitted missing her own lusus POUNCE DE LEON and that talking to JASPERSPRITE helped make her feel better, something Rose could understand and she gave a computer to her sprite so that they could contact one another permanently without having to use Rose like a middleman. Due to this situation, we’re confident that Nepeta and Rose are on great terms with one another, Nepeta being delighted when Rose uses some cat puns on occasion and putting up with Rose’s gentle teasing. There’s some additional context in the GAMEOVER timeline that could complicate some things when Nepeta and Rose meet up again, due to how JASPEROSESPRITE revived Nepeta and started putting the moves on her, suggesting that JASPERSPRITES fondness for her may have resulted in a crush when he combined with Rose and some possible feelings from that version of Rose as well. Nepeta didn’t return the feeling too much at the time, a bit overwhelmed and confused by recent events, but she was nevertheless fond of the Chesire-grinning version of Rose. Regardless to these comments, Nepeta and Rose will get along great together, the pair sharing a love for felines and Nepeta will no doubt try to wrangle Rose into some fun roleplaying sessions, which she’ll bemusedly agree to.   
**Dave Strider**  
Now, there’s not much canonly that we can explore when it comes to this cool cat and kitty gal, but we’re giving the WHAT PUMPKIN promise that they have a decent connection to one another. Nepeta has mentioned reaching out to Dave during her time on the meteor and his time in SBURB, suggesting that the two managed to befriend one another despite the tensions. They even had the chance to roleplay with one another, Dave no doubt intending to humor or troll her before he got into the whole thing himself. She even admits that she even makes the comment that  :33 < he is pretty cute  suggesting some minor attraction that never led to anything. Additionally, due to alternate timeline shenanigans and kernalsprite shenanigans, Nepeta and Davesprite combined to make DAVEPETASPRIT, giving her some further insight to a Dave, so that way affect how she views and connects to Dave when they meet up. Nepeta will be absolutely delighted to run into Dave again, leaping right into an enthusiastic rp greeting with the cool kid. These two won’t give you any problems, able to chat and hang out with ease, perhaps even delving into the furry fandom together. For ironic purposes, of course.   
**Jade Harley**  
Now, we have to do some thinking when it comes to Nepeta and Jade, as while we know that Nepeta had contact with Jade, there’s nothing suggesting their canon interactions with one another than a few scant comments. Nepeta makes the comment that Jade is her favorite amongst the BETA KIDS and that she made frequent efforts in order to befriend her, but Jade always rebuffed her, thinking it was further trolling despite Nepeta’s sincerity. Nepeta endeavored to keep trying, but its unknown if she was successful in her befriending following her death. The GAMEOVER timeline has no further info to add, but ooh do we have some juicy stuff concerning the RETCON timeline. When Nepeta, in a spritely form, accidentally combined with DAVESPRITE, the pair made DAVEPETASPRITE and the new being eventually sought Jade out following her meetup with ALTERNATE CALLIOPE. There, the two have a short conversation before DAVEPETASPRITE swooped in with a peck of lips before waking Jade up via clawing. While its possible that it was DAVESPRITE’S influence and past relationship with Jade that led to that short smooch, Nepeta’s fondness for Jade may have impacted that as well. Idk man, we’re on the crackship territory and wading our way through the trenches, trying to piece together things in a way that you can follow. Now, possible crushes aside, Nepeta will be absolutely delighted to meet Jade in person and quickly resume her efforts to befriend her. Now that SBURB is over and Jade has less anger directed towards the TROLLS, Nepeta will succeed with ease, the pair bonding over their passion for animals, silly antics, and roleplay, turning into quite the pair of besties in no time.   
**Jane Crocker**  
Back at it with the usual conflict when it comes to the ALPHA KIDS and the ALPHA TROLLS, limited to absolutely no confirmed canon content with each other due to time skipping and timeline conundrums. So we must don our tinfoil hats, break out the conspiracy boards, and extrapolate from limited clues and appearances to figure out what they could be like. Now, in the GAMEOVER timeline, we can at least assume that Nepeta and Jane had some contact with one another, due to the fact that Nepeta, as well as FEFERI PEIXES, was ROXY LALONDE’S guide during the game. Nepeta, or FEFETASPRITE as she was called, was even a guest at Jane’s birthday during SBURB, suggesting that Jane was on good terms with her. Jane even comments that she knows that FEFETA  HAS HAD TO DEAL WITH GARBAGE FROM JERKOFF BOYS BEFORE  suggesting that Jane is familiar with FEFETASPRITE to know about Nepeta’s complex relationship with EQUIUS ZAHHAK. Or the conundrum with FEFERI PEIXES, but we’ll get to that another time. As for the RETCON timeline, nothing of note to report there sadly. Nepeta, however, will be quite pleased to see Jane once more, recalling perhaps fond moments of friendship during that doomed timeline. Jane might be a bit surprised to see a strange troll girl being so familiar with her, but will soon take it in stride and the WHAT PUMPKIN guarantee of a great friendship is 100% correct. These two will delight in roleplay, Nepeta perhaps donning a more inquisitive feline assistant to accompany Jane’s detectiving nature. She may even express an interest in Jane’s baking forays and will no doubt be recruited as yet another taste tester for our Crocker baker girl.  
**Jake English**  
Now, we have a mix of extrapolation and canon content to wade through while discussing this pair so bear with us. As FEFETASPRITE, it can be assumed that Nepeta knew of Jake somewhat during the GAMEOVER timeline, although it’s unknown what her opinion of him would be. Perhaps she liked his goofy nature but, being aware of JANE CROCKER’S outburst during her failed birthday party over Jake’s antics and lack of concern, she may have some more negative thoughts on him as well. Though Nepeta will be more than welcome to get to know Jake better, especially since this version of him is different to the one she knew. The only cannon interaction we have with Nepeta and Jake occurs in the RETCON timeline, although there wasn’t much interaction going on due to JASPEROSESPRITE taking the show and focusing on Nepeta while Jake quietly sipped some tea as the Mad Hatter in an Alice in Wonderland date. Wait would that have made Nepeta the March Hare or Door Mouse? Hmmm...Oh right, Neps and Jake, right. Well, not much we can discuss but at least the pair know one another and Nepeta likely recalls him as a quiet, shy lad. Luckily, once these two are reintroduced to one another and have the chance to bond, WHAT PUMPKIN’S positive these two will get along swimmingly. Their similar backstories of losing their childhood homes and being forced to live in the wilderness, plagued by danger on all sides, will certainly give them a talking point and be able to sympathize with one another. The way that they always focus on their friends, ignoring their own lonely natures will also draw them closer, able to understand one another and try to support each other. You might find the both of them roleplaying frequently with one another, perhaps even heading outside for some romping and exploring, whether in the natural world or just checking out the local spots around town.   
**Roxy Lalonde**  
Whoop whoop, finally some more good canon content for us to extrapolate from to elaborate on a relationship. Now, most of this info is based off information from the GAMEOVER timeline, focusing on the time that Nepeta was combined with FEFERI PEIXES into FEFETASPRITE and served as Roxy’s guide through SBURB. According to Roxy, she was a very perky being, full of excitement and very talkative, giving her a lot of emotional support and advice on relationships. Or at least a lot of excited shipping talk. Regardless, it’s clear that Nepeta and Roxy had a good relationship during that time together, Roxy frequently making both cat and fish related puns to entertain her friend and even coming to FEFETASPRITE’S defense several times when JANE CROCKER had an outburst that terrified sweet, precious FEFETASPRITE. Unfortunately, following a FEFETASPOLION, there’s not much we can discuss about them and there was no contact between the revived Nepeta and Roxy during the events of the RETCON timeline. Still, as this version of Roxy is the very same who bonded so well with FEFETASPRITE, we’re confident you’ll get a very loud, enthusiastic reunion between these lovely ladies. Their shared love of cats and roleplay means they’ll fill the hours with lots of fun and excitement, perhaps even dragging you into the fold.   
**Dirk Strider**  
And here we are, scraping the bottom of the barrel for Nepeta and Dirk. When it comes to RETCON, there’s absolutely nothing to draw from, though GAMEOVER has a little context we can draw from. Given Nepeta’s status as ROXY LALONDE’S sprite guardian and Dirk having a close friendship with the latter, they had to have had some form of interactions with one another. Its hard to gauge how close they were to one another due to Dirk’s tendencies to distance himself from others. Luckily, Nepeta is used to seeing a robotics focused individual keeping themself away from other and she’s more than ready to try and breach that distance to interact with Dirk. She will be bubbly and excited around him, trying to drag him into roleplaying and dealing with his dismissiveness quite easily. As for Dirk, well he might be reminded a bit of ROXY LALONDE and could possibly ease his way into friendship with our delightful feline friend.  
**Auto-Responder/Hal**  
Oh adding your piece now are you?  
Hell yeah I’m throwing my hat into this relationship ring. I do have some limited experience with Neps given my close encounters of the EQUIUS ZAHHAK kind. And being combined for her moirail for a bit.   
As much as I’d like to veto that, it’s not like I can actually kick you out. And I don’t want Emma to kick me with those chunky boots again. She’s got that look in her eye again.  
That’s my girl. And by that I mean a very good supportive friend and partner in cahoots. But now, onto my opinions about another girl. Now, admittedly my opinion on the ferocious huntress is considerably affected due to the time I was ARQUISPRITE, her moirail’s fondness no doubt tampering an otherwise unbiased look on her. But she’s still a very feisty, very cool gal. This may also have been affected by the fact she was DAVEPETASPRITE at the time as well, as I will admit some bias to actually meeting a version of the highly esteemed bro I put up on a pedestal. Semantics and sentimental musing aside, I find Nepeta to be a bit silly, but a fun girl to chat with and the epic rap we shared while all in our spritely forms will live on in paradox history as one of the most touching and emotional slam poetry of all time. She honestly reminds me a lot of ROXY LALONDE in ways, and that is high praise coming from me. I’d be pleased to resume communications with Nepeta, been crunching some numbers and algorithms to expect a 92.33% chance of us becoming good buds, spamming our roleplays back and forth like pointless emails and advertisements clogging up your inbox until you get around to setting parameters that send it straight to the junk. Or like tinned ham products.   
What.   
Spam Hussie, keep up. Anyway, said my piece, back off to cyberspace for now. Enjoy all the shenanigan riddled relationships with the trolls below. 

_Trolls_  
**Karkat Vantas**  
Alright, time to delve into the tangled web that is troll relationships and camaraderie and we’re gonna hit ya with a really whammy now. Now, Nepeta has great fondness for Karkat and frequently talks with him, trying to roleplay and hang with him despite his snappish nature. Still, Karkat reached out initially to recruit her for the RED TEAM for SGRUB and they have a good enough bond, one of mutual respect and friendship. Nepeta also has quite the big crush on Karkat as well, including it on her shipping wall as her OTP although she doesn’t want anyone to see it. Of course, it’s pretty obvious to tell and Karkat has been avoiding the whole topic. Still, following a conversation during the RETCONTIME with JASPEROSESPRITE, it seems Nepeta is aware of the fact Karkat is off the market in terms of romance and she’s not too upset over it. They’re still good friends with one another and Nepeta will eagerly vault over and crush Karkat into a hug the moment they’re reunited. Probably gonna get an earful of frustrated yelling, but nevertheless he’ll be happy to see her as well. You may find the two of them discussing shipping relationships in regards to media, both human and trolls, and gossiping about recent romance amongst their friends.   
**Aradia Megido**  
When it comes to Aradia and Nepeta, we can at least theorize that they were good friends, given some of the conversations they have. Nepeta comments she missed out on FLARPING with her in the past too {Which is a good thing. Thank you EQUIUS ZAHHAK for both protecting Nepeta and protecting others from Nepeta, that girl is fierce.} Nepeta served as Aradia’s server player into the SGRUB session and was the first to learn, narratively at least, of her status as a ghost. She expressed surprise and sadness to learn of her dear friend’s state but was happy to learn that she had been revived somewhat thanks to her kernalsprite. They seem on good terms and in the GAMEOVER universe, join up with VRISKA SERKET in order to find a way to defeat LORD ENGLISH, though Nepeta ends up leaving eventually.   
**Tavros Nitram**  
Nepeta gets along famously with Tavros, the two chatting easily with one another and even doing some roleplaying with one another, despite Tavros’s cat allergies. Which shouldn’t be a problem online anyway but whatever, he was adopting a persona then. Nepeta may have admired Tavros for his FLARPing abilities and was no doubt saddened and horrified to learn of his grievous injuries leading to paralyzation during a session gone wrong. She was very apologetic about being unable to perform as her server playing during SGRUB, forbidden from joining the RED TEAM by her moirail, though Tavros doesn’t hold it against her. Not exactly sure what happened during the game and on the meteor between these two, but they were still on good terms when their ghosts teamed up during the GAMEOVER timeline to find a way to stop LORD ENGLISH. They ended up departing and heading off on their own eventually, but we still expect them to be thrilled to be reunited now. They’ll easily fall back into their fondness, roleplaying in person now and Nepeta perhaps convincing him to translate for POUNCE DE LEON for her. After he takes some medication of course.   
**Sollux Captor**  
Unfortunately, we have to resume our usual speculation and delve into the possibilities that could arise between Nepeta and Sollux. Now, they share a common friend in ARADIA MEGIDO and it’s thus possible that these two are on decent enough terms. Their personalities can be a bit clashing though, with Nepeta being her cheerful, silly self against Sollux’s manic mood swings and irritation. Still, WHAT PUMPKIN is confident that they can get along well when they’re interacting with one another. Nepeta has a way of worming her way into people’s hearts and even a depressed guy like Sollux can be weak to it, especially since he’s got a soft spot for excitable girls as well {Check out the SOLLUX CAPTOR USER’S MANUAL if you’re interested in seeing why we think that.} She might attempt to bat at Sollux’s bees now and again, so its best to keep a well stocked first aid kit around and try and help her reign in the instinct.  
**Kanaya Maryam**  
Speculation resumes between Nepeta and Kanaya, though given the fact that these two are some of the more stable and friendly of TROLLS in our lineup, we’re positive that they’re on great terms with one another. Serving on separate teams during SGRUB until they began to work together to defeat their common enemy, there’s not much we can describe about their personal relationship and even on the meteor they don’t have much in the way of canon content to give validation to our claims. Still, they will be happy to see each other, some polite conversation and happy conversations between them. Nepeta is a full fledge Rosemary shipper for sure, once she gets the full scoop about them and will try to be a wing-lady for Kanaya likely. She may get roped into Kanaya’s sewing, serving as a model, and she might be irritated by how still she has to remain, but she’s always willing to help her friend out.  
**Terezi Pyrope**  
Nepeta is on very good terms with Terezi, the two sharing a love of roleplaying and enjoying their conversations together. Nepeta is also willing to share personal details and feelings with Terezi as well, opening up about her irritation about ERIDAN AMPORA’S personality and actions towards her, showing that she trusts Terezi enough to rant a bit to her. While their interactions during the game and meteor is just stuff we can speculate on, WHAT PUMPKIN is giving the thumbs up that they were on good terms during this time period and may have helped each other out during the shenanigan riddled game. Terezi attempted to solve Nepeta’s murder and sought vengeance for her as well, though this could have been simply her love for justice. Both will be quite happy to see, metaphorically for one of them, each other and will throw themselves into hanging out after the initial interaction. Expect a lot of roleplay and cosplaying around the place and you can bet your buttons these two will get into some antics that’ll have you tearing your hair out. But in the end, these are great friends who are willing to draw you in as well.  
**Vriska Serket**  
Now, Nepeta is a friendly girl and still kept in touch with Vriska, despite the bad rumors and the whole revenge fiascos amongst the FLARPing groups of the SGRUB gang. She’s even willing to roleplay with Vriska, through computers of course cause real life roleplaying would not end well. However, she mentions being unnerved by Vriska and the actions she has her roleplaying character commit when they chat. She’s even mentioned that she is  plenty scared of vwhiskers  in a private conversation with a close companion of her. And she’s got plenty reason to be wary to trust that spider girl, well aware of the cause for TAVROS NITRAM and TEREZI PYROPES disabilities having one common denominator. More stupid bullshit paradox shenanigans, although one timeline suggest that Nepeta and Vriska were a bit closer with one another, at least working together for a common goal without too much conflict. In the GAMEOVER timeline, Nepeta’s ghost self, following a FEFETASPLODE, joined in Vriska’s quest to finding a weapon capable of destroying LORD ENGLISH. However, she soon jumped ship along with SOLLUX CAPTOR and FEFERI PEIXES, no doubt fed up with Vriska’s continued bullshit. When it comes to the RETCON timeline, there’s not much? Idk man, it was JASPEROSE’S idea to revive Nepeta though the fact that Vriska purposefully reserved empty kernalsprites in order to bring back fallen comrades suggests that she would have been fine with Nepeta returning. Now these two will certainly be at odds a bit, trolls can be a bit territorial in new environments and their past tenseness will not improve the matter. Nepeta will still be wary of trusting Vriska and it will take considerable effort on the former’s part in order to have an improved relationship, requiring a lot of outreach and apologizing to all she’s harmed. Luckily, Nepeta is the forgiving sort and, once Vriska’s shown her desire to atone, Nepeta will be more than happy to spend time with her again.   
**Equius Zahhak**  
Alright Meowrails time! Emma was so giddy to get to this part and honestly, who can blame her? Her weird fixation on the Zahhaks aside-OW, stop kicking me damnit! Focus back onto one of the greatest ships in the webcomic. Now, these two are simply a delight to be around, despite their differences and how often their conversations can devolve into a back and forth series of "Yes" and "No" between them. Nepeta often serves to pacify her pale half, helping him reign in his more negative emotions and trying to encourage him to find new avenues to deal with his anger. Though he’s pretty nonviolent most times anyway. She may huff about his overprotectivness as times, ordering her to not join FLARPing with her friends, but he truly has her best interests at heart. Especially considering the whole crapshow that occurred in relation to that. Nepeta immediately lit up at finally being able to meet Equius face to face on LAND OF LITTLE CUBES AND TEA {LOLCAT for those playing the acronym game. Hehehe.} and sent him sprawling in her eagerness to greet him. An impressive effort to be sure. They spent a great deal of time together during SGRUB and on the meteor, sticking to each other like glue and providing comfort and advice during their hardships. Nepeta greatly comforted him following ARADIA MEGIDO’S robot self exploding without warning or even a goodbye, even managing to convince the stoic Zahhak to join her in roleplaying. She listens to him when he warns her, shown when he goes off to confront GAMZEE MAKARA, however she followed after him in the vents of the meteor. After witnessing his death at the hands of the sober purple, she was beyond furious and leapt into action, unable to avenge her fallen diamond in the end sadly. Things are a little touch and go with the GAMEOVER timeline, as FEFETASPRITE was caught in a tricky spot between ARQUIUSPRITE and ERISOLSPRITE before being overwhelmed and blasting off. Luckily, the two were able to reunite on better terms in the RETCON timeline, DAVEPETASPRITE embracing ARQUIUSPRITE and the pair unleashing the greatest rap in all of paradox space. So, it goes without saying you have nothing to worry about when these two are in your household. There will be delighted greetings, tackle leap hugs galore, and all in all a tooth-rotting fluff that will send you packing to the dentist for a multiple root canal.   
**Gamzee Makara**  
And now we’re warily approaching some tough territory folks, better prepare your hardhats to watch out for any falling debris that will utterly wreck your shit. Now, prior to their time on the meteor, we can assume that Nepeta was on good terms with Gamzee, from what little we can guess. Having a mutual friend in TAVROS NITRAM at least means they were on speaking terms and she probably found Gamzee amusing. That all changed with the events of the meteor, where he brutally shot and strangled EQUIUS ZAHHAK to death. Nepeta, having witness this, leapt at him attempt to get revenge for her murdered moirail. However, Gamzee caught and snapped her wrist, before using her clawed gloves to scratch his own face cause reasons {Who are we to judge a mentally disturbed clown clearly affected by trauma, sudden sobriety, and the effects of an evil juju containing what would become LORD ENGLISH. Don’t forget or forgive, but understand some of the background.} He then delivered a brutal murder of our beloved Nepeta off screen, her death later marked by her disembodied head at one point. Nepeta would clearly be terrified and furious to see Gamzee again, so if you happen to have both in your household, it’s for the best you keep them apart. Obviously there’s major bad blood and she’s not keen on trusting him anytime soon. Still, we’re hopeful that with Gamzee seeing counseling and making sincere efforts to apologizing and atone for his actions, there is at least the chance of a tentative friendship once more.   
**Eridan Ampora**  
Nepeta doesn’t hold much fondness for Eridan, calling him a creep to a friend of hers in a private conversation and no doubt would despise his genocidal plans. He apparently made some advances on her as well, and Nepeta ended up rejecting him. Luckily, EQUIUS ZAHHAK and even KARKAT VANTAS are willing to defend Nepeta should Eridan overstep the line in the sand and he will more than likely retract whatever made her uncomfortable. We’re not gonna delve into the mess that was ERISOLSPRITE and FEFETASPRITE in the GAMEOVER universe beyond the fact that ERISOLSPRITE was more focusing on apologizing the component that was FEFERI PEIXES, giving Nepeta little context. However, she did express some sorrow for his death on the meteor during the RETCON timeline when she learned of his death, suggesting that she did consider him a friend. So while we don’t guarantee that they’ll be close friends the moment you have them in the same household, we do think that with time, and Eridan stopping his desperate flirtations, they can become decent enough housemates and pals. He may begrudge her some occasional roleplay at the very least, and that would make her happy indeed.   
**Feferi Peixes**  
Now, their relationship on Alternia and during the SGRUB session is something we have to theorize about, but oh boy do we have content following their deaths. But first, the theories. Now, their personalities are pretty similar, being very friendly girls so its no doubt that they were on already good terms prior to the start of the game. Maybe not besties, no one can replace EQUIUS ZAHHAK nobody, but they were still good friends. Due to the events of the GAMEOVER timeline, Nepeta and Feferi were combined into the kernalsprite known as FEFETASPRITE, before her untimely FEFETASPOLSION under duress. The fact they were a single being no doubt drew the two closer, as their ghost selves upon returning to the dreambubbles were never far apart from one another. Even while they never spoke a single word, it was clear they were happy to spend time together, working with VRISKA SERKET to find a weapon capable of defeating LORD ENGLISH and even donning costumes with one another with grins. They even left the group together, accompanied by SOLLUX CAPTOR, when they got tired of dealing with VRISKA SERKET and her antics. Nothing can be added from the RETCON universe, but WHAT PUMPKIN is confident that these two will be tickled pink {Or rather olive and fuchsia as it were} to meet up with one another again. While they might not be stuck like glue to one another as in the dreambubbles, they will often be found together giggling and hanging out. 

{We at WHAT PUMPKIN would like to add that, should future lines of units be developed and make it to the market, we will send an updated version of the Relationships with Other Units sections to further outline their bonds if they are individuals your units have interacted with. If they haven’t, well then you’re screwed and are going to have to watch how that weird shit plays out.}

 **Troubleshooting**  
Now, WHAT PUMPKIN prides itself on delivering only the choicest products to our dedicated fans, whether it be our HOMESTUCK related content from the original webcomic to our delightful video games. Unfortunately, making anything perfect is like trying to herd cats, those darn felines refusing to cooperate, zooming off, napping everywhere all over our keyboards as we try to get work done. Nepeta is not a troublesome housemate by far, but she has one or two quirks that may showcase themselves during her time with you. So take a gander at some common questions and whatever answers we’re bullshited our way out of. Bone apple tea folks.  
**I’ve been getting complaints from my neighbors about someone stalking through their yards, irritating their pets and I keep finding dead things lying on my porch in the morning. I can’t tell if its from Pounce or Nepeta, what should I do?**  
Regardless to which of our feline friends is the culprit, it’s not a good thing for your local ecosystem for a cat to be loose, running around and causing a small scale collapse to the environment. Rodents, reptiles, frogs, even other cats and small dogs. And that’s just for a normal housecat, right now we’re talking about a lusus the size of a German Shepard with fierce claws and teeth. Nepeta should just be hunting either mice or something larger depending on whether you live closer to the woods or not, so it should just be POUNCE DE LEON you have to worry about. It’s not going to be easy convincing this outside feline to curb her instincts, but animal control getting involved won’t end well. Get some help from Nepeta and perhaps a TAVROS NITRAM to explain the situation to POUNCE DE LEON nd she will hopefully turn it down a bit. But still expect to find presents from her as she makes sure you don’t die from starvation due to your lacking hunting abilities.   
**I came home to find my herb garden ransacked and Nepeta is just lying on the couch with a blissed out look on her face, purring like crazy. Do I need to be worried?**  
Uh oh, looks like we got a drugged out kitty troll on the loose. At least if you’re the type to grow catnip in their window boxes. Now, Neps knows her limits and won’t overindulge in it so you don’t have to worry on that end, though you may want to figure out a sturdier set up for your pots and dirt if you came home to a mess. Also, better google some of the more harmful plants to felines, even if it’s not harmful to Nepeta, Pounce is another story and we don’t want anymore unfortunate lusii deaths.   
**My walls keep getting torn up and painted on, I have no idea how to get Nepeta to stop. And I think some of these boxes have me and my friends in them? What do I do?**  
Nepeta is very much in the habit of clawing on the walls and painting them due to her past living in a cave. Luckily, she should easily adjust to living in your home with you and will probably stop doing it soon enough, just give her access to some sketchbooks, pencils, and similar materials. You might want to get Pounce some scratching posts as a precaution too, just to encourage her to spare your wallpaper. As for her trying to ship you and your companions, well it’s partially her hobby and a holdover from her life on Alternia. If you weren’t quadranted to someone by a certain age, you were as good as culled if you weren’t going to contribute to the messed up genetics program and moirails provided unofficial therapy at times. In her own way, Nepeta’s trying to look out for you and your interests. Granted, shipping real life people in our culture outside of matchmaking traditions is hella sketchy and off at times, but its the thought that counts with her. If it makes you that uncomfortable, sit her down for a little talk and explain your concerns, she should accept them and keep her shipping binder private. 

If you experience any emergencies not outlined in our suggestions above, it’s heavily recommended that you reach out to the WHAT PUMPKIN hotline with our resident exto-biologist and worrywart Luis. Hit him up at XXX-XXX-0413 to fulfil that burning urge for answers to any disastrous situations that may arise.

 **Final Words**  
As is the norm with our manuals, Emma and I are going to conclude our work with our typical gratitude to readers like you, for your contributions to WHAT PUMPKIN. Whether you’re just a casual fan of HOMESTUCK or a diehard who’s sold their soul to me, no take backs either, we appreciate all the support we get and hope you enjoy the new content we release. Our UNITS are the result of work to bring these beloved characters to life made for the folks who love them so much, so we expect you to treat Nepeta right when she joins your household. She’ll fill your life with cat puns, roleplay, and a whole ass new friend, so don’t do anything to damage that trust

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to everyone who enjoys these manuals. Sorry for the lateness in posting but hopefully it will continue to amuse and entertain everyone. Thanks to botgals for all the support and help with making this series. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and I hope everyone's ready for the vampire fashion queen herself 6/4!


End file.
